


Protector

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Protective Sam, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: Casey has always kept people safe, so she doesn't expect Sam to ever have to step in. Until she's met with a homophobic douche, and Sam steps up.Casey/Izzie, a homophobic guy but ignore him we all do, written at 3 am so don't take it serious my friends!
Relationships: Casey Gardner/Izzie, Sam Gardner & Izzie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Trigger Warning - Homophobia, but dw Sam has got this ❤️
> 
> Again- not meant to be taken seriously, just for fun!

All her life Casey has been the 'defensive' one, ever since her parents sat her down to explain how  _ 'Sam needs you' _ .

Like a switch had been flicked, she was his sister, friend and protector. Also a partial ball buster, but that was all in good faith. He was annoying, but he was her brother, and they love each other. The way he reacted to her new relationship with Izzie was adorable, with Sphen and Magic, and had actually brought them closer.

Sam allowed them to go with him on his days out, even if Casey had better plans which revolved around Izzie, home alone with her door locked.

It certainly didn't involve looking at small turtles in the shopping mall aqua store, Sam nearly pressed against the glass with how interested he was with their movement, Izzie over his shoulder as he goes on and  _ on _ about them.

"- Turtles are aquatic, or  _ semi- _ aquatic, while tortoises live on land. Tortoises however, are often good swimmers! Although, I don't think Edison is  _ too _ interested!"

Izzie laughs with him, and Casey is relieved. Her brother's rambles often fell on deaf ears, but at least her girlfriend was  _ actually _ interested.

"So what, Edison is a lazy turtle?"

"Tortoise." They both reply, not looking away from the small turtle who was swimming rather quickly in the tank.

Casey rolls her eyes, stomach rumbling as she groaned.

"Right, I'm hungry, let's go eat before some of these fishies go missing!"

Izzie snorted at her girlfriend as Sam groaned, putting his sketchbook away with a huff as he stomped away, heading to the food court despite his apparent annoyance.

"Subtle, babe."

Casey rolled her eyes and threw her arm over Izzie's shoulder, the other girl raising her hand and linking their fingers, tucking her other hand in Casey's back pocket. Nothing intentionally lewd, she just liked being as close as she could possibly be.

Sam was at the entrance of the store, looking agitated as his own stomach rumbled.

"Come  _ on,  _ I need my chicken-!"

" _ Fuck _ your chicken strips!"

He rolled his eyes and Izzie laughed, leaning closer to her girlfriend who took the moment to kiss the top of her head.

"Can you keep it down! This is a  _ family _ place!"

Like a bucket of water was thrown over them, the laughter stops. Casey scratches the back of her head as she faces the man, a short dude with balding hair and sweaty forehead,  _ manager _ written on his badge.

"Sorry man, we-"

He put his hand up, sighing with a vein pressing against his temple.

" _ Just...  _ get out of my store."

They nod, Sam fiddling awkwardly with his bag straps as Izzie tried speaking to him.

"Sorry, we were just having fun, we're going now."

He crosses his arms with a glare, clearly not finished with his annoyance.

"Bad enough swearing, being all over each other… urgh."

His words were quiet, but almost purposefully loud. The world seemed to stop for them, then. Izzie wants to say something else, but her tongue has become heavy, and Casey's veins are full of rage, rendering her speechless.

Sam had no such issue, luckily.

"What do you mean by… "all over"? This is nothing, there's actually two other people over there almost having sex."

The manager's face goes red as Sam laughs with a confused frown, Izzie hides in Casey's shoulder as people start to stare, the taller girl raising an eyebrow as she waits for his response.

"Yeah, are you gonna go stop them, captain celibacy?"

The guy rolls his eyes, not even bothering to look at the two as they scuttle out.

"No, I don't think he will."

Sam shrugs as the manager gives him a glare, fiddling with his bag straps out of boredom, continuing on at the lack of stopping.

"I researched this for ethics… apparently some people think homosexuals- that's you, Casey and Izzie."

They smile, Izzie coming out of her hiding to grin.

"Thanks, Sam. Noted."

He nods at his sister, looking back at the man.

"- and, well, honestly there's a myriad of reasons! Either, they're secretly homosexual-"

"How  _ dare-!" _

"Or they're attracted to it? More the issue with straight men, or  _ secretly _ homosexual women, who don't want to admit their... fetish of two young women being together."

Casey's eyebrows are up, leaning on her girlfriend who now is also thoroughly amused.

"I won't let you-"

She clicks her fingers to cut him off.

"Oi! Let him talk."

Lord knows why, possibly his own embarrassment or the level of threat in Izzie's voice and Casey's stare, but he stops his disagreement.

"Or- simply a lack of information or religious beliefs, which I don't really think counts because religion is mainly about love and forgiveness! Well, mostly, but people look past that for their own gain."

"Damn, Sam. Deep."

He frowns, thinking quite hard before a lightbulb seems to go off in his mind.

"Oh! Or they're just: lonely assholes who have nothing better to do with their wasted lives other than to shit on other people who are happy, that's what Zahid said when a guy was weird about him hugging me at work. He was suspended for being rude to a customer, but Bob secretly gave him paid leave."

Casey tilts her head, nodding with a proud smile as the manager was starting to get glared at from other customers.

"Zahid is a wise old dragon."

"Hm, he is. Can we go get chicken now?"

Casey laughs, nodding as she pulls Izzie closer.

"Hell yeah, brother. See you later, homophobe!"

His face is redder than ever as they left the fish store. Casey bumps her brother with the sly grin Izzie loves, making him huff.

"Ow- why did you-?!"

"I love you, Sam. You're a good brother."

He huffs as they get closer to the food court.

"I know, you're a good sister, sometimes. Let's hurry, I want food now."

Izzie kisses Casey's chin, having to stand on her tip toes to do so.

"Preach that."

Casey grins, leaning down for a quick peck on Izzie's waiting smile.

"Dork."

"You love it!"

"Maybe."

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
